islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
Al-Abbas ibn Ali
(Arabic: Moon of the Hashimites) *as-Saqqā (Arabic: The door to fulfilling needs) *Afdhal ush-Shuhadā (Arabic: Most Superior Martyr) *Abū Qurba (Arabic: The owner of the skin of water) *Strength of Husayn | full name = al-‘Abbās ibn ‘Alī | successor = ‘Ubaydullāh | spouse 1 = Lubaba bint ‘Ubaydillāh | issue = ‘Ubaydullāh al-Fadhl al-Qāsim | royal house = Banū Hāshim | father = ‘Alī ibn Abī Tālib | mother = Fātimah bint Hizam (Ummul Banīn) | date of birth = 4th Sha‘bān 26 AH ≈ | place of birth = Madīnah Muhammad informed both Fātimah and ‘Alī. After the passing away of Fātimah, ‘Alī asked his brother ‘Aqīl to search a wife for him of courageous descent, who would bear him a son that would help Husayn in his hardship. ‘Aqīl pointed out Fātimah al-Kilabiyyah, who was descended from the honored lineage of Hizam ibn Khalid ibn Rabi’a ibn Amr Kalbī. Abbas never considered himself equal in rank or stature to his step brother Husayn but they loved each other a lot. On the contrary, Abbas considered his brother Husayn to be his master. Abbas did not like anyone working for Husayn except himself. This devotion can be gauged by the following event: At the Mosque of Kufa, Ali ibn Abu Talib, Husayn, Qambar (a companion of Ali), and Abbas were sitting. Husayn asked Qambar to bring water because he was thirsty. Abbas stopped him and said, "I will bring the water for my master myself." Abbas was young at that time. When Ali ibn Abu Talib saw this he started crying. When he was asked why he was crying he said "I foresee a day when Husayn and his family will be thirsty and Abbas won't be able to get them the water they desperately need". Battle of Siffin Abbas's debut as a soldier was in the battle of Siffin. In 657 CE, Abbas's father Ali - defender of Islam (the Caliph of the time) and Muawiya ibn Abi Sufyan, governor of Syria, were locked in a struggle for Islam. One of the main battles of this conflict was at Siffin - a place near the Euphrates river. During the course of the battle, Abbas entered the battlefield wearing the clothes of his father, who was known to be a deadly skilled warrior. Abbas killed many soldiers on the other side with his lightning swordship. For this reason, Muawiya's soldiers mistook him for Ali because of his similar deadly art of war. However, Ali himself soon appeared on the battlefield. Muawiya's soldiers were astonished to see him, and were confused about who the other person was. Ali then introduced Abbas by saying, "He is Abbas, The Moon of the Hashimi family". Fight and Death The Euphrates river was occupied by Yazid's Army to prevent the camp of Husayn from getting water. Shias believe that Abbas, because of his skill and bravery, could have attacked Yazid's army, occupied the river, and retrieved water for the camp alone. However, Abbas was not allowed to fight so he had to go with out a sword. He was only allowed to get water.Here again is a sign of his unlimited Loyalty. Abbas said: If i was alloud to fight my Flag would already be on tob of Yazids Palace. But he wasnt allowed to so he didnt. Thus, he went to the river to get water for Husayn’s 4 year old daughter Sakina bint Husayn. He was killed on Friday, 10th Muharram 61 Hijri on the banks of the river Euphrates). Hence, he is called Hero of Al-Qamah (another name for the river Euphrates). His death is generally mourned on the 8th night of Muharram. Shia Muslims mourn the death of all martyrs of Islam associated with Husayn in the month of Muharram, the first of the Islamic calendar, mainly in the first ten days. See Remembrance of Muharram. Abuse of his Body After the battle of Karbala ended, the dead bodies of the beautiful warriors were lying about without heads this was due do yazid army he was unmerciful he would cut the imam heads and hang them on spears. The enemy forces decided to run their horses over the body of qasim ibn hassan who was only 13 his feet didn't een reach the bottom of the saddle.. They did this in order to inflict the maximum possible humiliation on the households of Muhammad and Ali. 09:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ya ali madat 09:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Grave , Karbalā, Iraq.]] ‘Abbās was buried at that ground where he fell from his horse in Karbalā, Iraq. The Al-‘Abbās Mosque was built around his grave, to which millions of pilgrims visit and pay homage every year. Why is Abbas known as Ghazi? Ghazi means soldier who returns successfully from the battle. Although Abbas was killed at Karbala, he is known as Ghazi because when he carried out the first strike against Yazid's army, his mission was to bring water for the children of Imam Hussain's children, especially after sakina, youngest daughter of Hussain who was around five years old at that time, requested him to bring water for the children. Imam Hussain gave mola Abbas the permission to bring water. http://archive.mumineen.org/publications/Humble_Tribute/page5.html Horse of Abbas Abbas was given a horse named "Auqab" (Eagle). This horse was used by Muhammad and Ali. This horse was presented to Muhammad by the King of Yemen, Saif ibn Zee Yazni, through Abdul Muttalib. The king considered the horse to be very important and its superiority over other horses was evident by the fact that its genealogical tree was also maintained. It was initially named as "Murtajis". The name "Murtajis" comes from Arabic name "Rijis" which means thunder (lightning). Muhammad renamed it to "Auqab". Muhammad gave that horse to Ali and later on Ali gave it to Abbas. See also References External links *AL-ABBAS By Abu Talib At-tabrizi, Translated by Abdullah Al-Shahin, Edited by Ahmed Haneef *Abbas an article by encyclopedia Iranica *Sacrifice and Courage of Hadrat Abbas *HAZRAT ABBAS IBN ALI *Personality of Hadrat Abbas